Dolor y esperanza
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: Nunca he contado una historia y jamás pensé que ésta la tuviera que escribir yo... Un improvisado escritor nos relata la historia de una gran pérdida y de cómo el temor al olvido le invade por completo, impulsándolo a rememorar aquel fatídico día.


**Hola! como prometí, he vuelto, aunq cuando leáis esto seguramente me matéis, y no volváis a leer una historia mía en vuestra vida, pero ea, esto nació de una día malo, y así ha salido, mala, pero yo la pongo. Sed comprensivas.  
**

**Espero que os guste, aunq sólo sea un poco, porque es una forma de contarlo un poco rara, pero me gustó y aquí está.  
**

**Ah! por cierto, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el último capítulo de "Los sentimientos más profundos", snif, snif, me encantaron. **

* * *

**DOLOR Y ESPERANZA**.

o

o

o

_Nunca he contado una historia, y jamás pensé que ésta la tuviera que escribir yo, ojala nadie tuviera que haberla contado pero…bueno, mejor la cuento y no me adelanto más. Empezaré unas horas antes del final, la mañana de un caluroso día._

Nos levantamos como siempre, discutiendo. Nos peleamos por la comida, por el sitio en el jeep¡hasta por un escarabajo que encontramos en el camino! Nadie esperaba nada distinto, por eso todos hacíamos exactamente lo de siempre, tal vez si hubiésemos sabido lo que ocurriría horas más tarde nuestra actitud hubiese cambiado, la mía desde luego que sí.

Tras horas de viaje y de peleas llegamos a otro pueblecito, nuestra vida era así, un sin fin de pueblos polvorientos en los que encontrar comida y algo de diversión. Comimos y otra vez en marcha, nos habían dicho que al siguiente se podía llegar antes del anochecer, por lo que nos lanzamos otra vez a la carretera. En qué momento hicimos aquella locura, varias horas después de que el sol se perdiera por el horizonte todavía estábamos en el jeep. Los golpes ahora sobrevolaban nuestras cabezas casi sin descanso, y ya tenía un horrible dolor. Una luz nos distrajo de nuestra pelea, ésta había sido por un comentario mío, dejándonos en una postura un tanto extraña. Sanzo casi encima de nosotros, subido en su asiento con las piernas hacia arriba y abanico en ristre, pegándonos sin compasión, nosotros defendiéndonos con los brazos, y mientras Hakkai riéndose desde su asiento.

Después de salir del jeep y arreglar nuestras ropas, nos dirigimos hacia donde se veía la luz, una especie de casucha medio derruida. Sanzo llamó a la puerta y un duende de pelo largo la abrió. Hakkai me dio un codazo al reírme y tras fijarme mejor descubrí que era una viejecita arrugada y verrugosa. Con los buenos modales que lo caracterizan, Sanzo convenció a la anciana para que nos quedásemos allí esa noche. Ojala pudiera haberlos arrastrado a todos lejos de allí, si por una vez me hubieran hecho caso, ellos hubieran dormido esa noche en unas confortables camas en el pueblo anterior y yo abrazado por los confortables brazos de una despampanante mujer. Pero las cosas hechas ya no se pueden deshacer y allí estábamos, rodeados de mugrientos muebles, un duende-anciana cascarrabias, un mono sin fondo, un monje al que se lo llevaban los demonios, un amigo demasiado risueño y yo, con ganas de dormirme ya y de que se acabara aquella pesadilla¡ay¡qué iluso! Aquello no era más que el principio del fin.

El duende nos llevó hasta una habitación, a partir de ahora la llamaremos cuadra, ya que para unos cuantos cerdos y vacas hubiera estado bien, pero para las personas…en fin, y nos dio unas mantas raídas. Estábamos apretujados, acalorados y hartos. ¡Bendita idea la de venir aquí! Y bendita la de Hakkai, que sin que Sanzo se diera cuenta escondió su abanico y su pistola, considerando que ya nos habíamos llevado suficientes golpes.

No llevábamos ni diez minutos en la cuadra aquella y una especie de cánticos nos alertaron. La idea magnífica de Hakkai se fue al traste porque le tuvo que dar otra vez sus armas a Sanzo; y uno detrás de otro fuimos saliendo al pasillo.

El ruido provenía de abajo, pero ya estábamos en el piso de abajo, así que buscamos un sótano. En la cocina, una trampilla mal disimulada llevaba a unas serpenteantes escaleras. Bajamos en fila, no había sitio para más y al llegar al final de aquella estrecha escalera, para nuestra sorpresa, una inmensa sala se abría ante nosotros. Aquello parecía una reunión de monstruos; distinguí al duende-anciana entre los montones de demonios deformes que allí estaban. No se qué hacían pero tampoco nos paramos a preguntar, sin más, sacamos nuestras armas y salimos disparados contra ellos, matándolos sin compasión. No sé en qué momento perdimos de vista a Sanzo y a Goku, pero supuse que se habían ido por una puerta que había a la izquierda. Hakkai y yo matábamos a destajo, y la sangre cubría el suelo y nuestros cuerpos. Cuando los demonios disminuyeron en número, se podían oír los disparos de Sanzo y los golpes de Goku, acompañados por un "En cuanto acabemos nos vamos a comer¿eh?".

_Ahora al contarlo un nudo se me forma en la garganta, y si no fuera porque lo escribo, no podría continuar. Después de todo aquello no he podido dormir, no paro de pensar y la cabeza me da vueltas, todo lo que pasó ese día vuelve a cruzarse en mi mente atormentándome. Por eso me decidí a escribirlo, espero que esta noche mi mente se quede en blanco, el sueño por fin me venza y pueda descansar._

Los demonios se nos acababan, ya sólo quedaban cuatro o cinco y con dos golpes más, terminamos. Hakkai y yo nos miramos satisfechos, sólo unos cortes aquí y allá, pero nada serio. De pronto los disparos aumentaron, Sanzo disparaba sin descanso y cuando sin duda se le acabaron las balas, pudimos oír cómo empezaba su canto. Apresuramos el paso, sintiendo que las cosas no iban bien, y al fin, Sanzo se hizo oír entre el jaleo.

-¡MAKAI TENJOU!

Hakkai y yo corrimos hacia la puerta, creo que fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida los que pasé recorriendo esa sala, con el corazón en un puño y una sensación de miedo que no me dejaba respirar. Cuando ya estábamos a punto de entrar, salió Goku, un Goku con la cara desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos. Jamás lo había visto así, y supongo que jamás lo volveré a hacer, nada le hará sentir como aquella vez, nada le desgarrará el alma de esa forma tan cruel. Hakkai corrió a su lado y le preguntó que había pasado. Él sólo balbuceaba y la única palabra que entendí fue _Sanzo_. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, entré en aquella maldita habitación, y lo primero que vi fue a él, a Sanzo, tirado en el suelo. El pelo le caía revuelto sobre los ojos, los tenía cerrados y la cara relajada, lo he visto varias veces dormir y estaba exactamente igual que en ese momento, parecía una de esas extrañas noches en las que podía dormir tranquilo y descansar sin que nada perturbase sus sueños. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre su estómago y la izquierda extendida en el suelo sujetando la pistola aún humeante. Su escritura extendida por el suelo en torno a él, intentando ya en vano proteger a su portador desde hacía tantos años.

Entonces me fijé en el resto de la habitación. Aquella endiablada mujer yacía a unos metros de Sanzo, con el cuerpo lleno de balazos y sorprendentemente de ninguno de ellos salía sangre. Puse un poco más de atención y me di cuenta de que en una de sus manos había algo, una pequeña esfera morada en la que sólo se reflejaba la habitación.

Goku se arrodilló al lado de Sanzo y comenzó a zarandearlo gritándole que despertara, que no tenía ninguna herida para estar así. Y así era, ninguna herida visible, ningún rasguño, la piel blanca estaba libre de cualquier imperfección. Pero Sanzo no se levantaba. Goku se daba cuenta de eso, y su cara poco a poco la iban surcando lágrimas de dolor. Ya no lo zarandeaba, sólo reposaba su cabeza en el pecho ya sin vida de Sanzo, impidiendo que el último calor de su querido Sol se perdiera. No soy hombre que llore fácilmente, pero tuve que morderme los labios para reprimir el llanto, aquello me había superado y con creces. Hakkai se inclinó al lado de Goku y lo cogió por los hombros. No alcancé a oír lo que le dijo, pero Goku lo miró y se abrazó a él. Pude ver cómo las lágrimas también habían invadido el rostro siempre sonriente de Hakkai. Miraba a Sanzo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no podía soportar verlo así, sin una mueca que adornase su serio rostro, sin que sus ojos violetas nos deslumbrasen con su maravilloso color. Yo no me moví de donde estaba, no es que lo sintiera menos, sólo que no sabía como enfrentarme a aquello y no estaba seguro de si mis piernas me sostendrían hasta llegar a ellos y derrumbarme a su lado. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que habíamos hecho antes, los golpes que me había dado y los insultos que yo le había dicho, alguno especialmente cruel, y ahora me arrepentía, supongo que si hubiese sido al revés, él también lo hubiera hecho. Cerré los ojos al igual que Hakkai, quería abrirlos y encontrar a Sanzo de pie, gritándonos y metiéndonos prisa, quería que todo esto sólo hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla, y quería despertar e ir corriendo a la habitación de Sanzo para abrazarlo, sin importarme si luego me disparaba o me pegaba. Los abrí y todo estaba borroso pero nada había cambiado, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando igual que ellos, notaba el sabor de mis lágrimas en la boca y no me avergoncé, está bien llorar por alguien al que quieres, con quien has compartido tantos días, y tantas cosas, buenas y malas. Al final acabas siendo parte de ese alguien, acabas queriéndolo, sin darte cuenta acabas sabiendo cada pequeño detalle de esa persona, eso que lo hacía tan especial y que en el día a día no percibías, pero una vez que esa parte de ti se ha ido comienzas a ver esos pequeños tesoros, y te das cuenta de lo importantes que son ahora para ti, ahora te das cuenta de que esa persona…me di cuenta de que Sanzo no iba a volver, y eso era algo que me llenaba de dolor y pena.

Nada pudimos hacer, salvo llorar y despedirnos de Sanzo. Algo que ninguno de nosotros sabía muy bien cómo hacer. ¿Cómo te despides de alguien tan importante?. ¿Le dices simplemente adiós?. ¿Hasta luego? No creo que nadie pueda decir eso y sencillamente olvidarse. No es como si pasases fuera un par de días, jamás lo volveríamos a ver, y no sé cómo se despide uno para siempre, así que no dije nada, me quedé mirando su tumba, centrado en el ramo de flores que Goku había dejado, rememorando lo que nos había contado, su muerte. Pensando en la luz cegadora que había salido de aquella esfera segundos después de que Sanzo lanzase su Makai Tenjou, una luz que había obligado a Goku a cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos encontrarse con Sanzo en el suelo, y a la anciana muerta con la esfera todavía en su mano.

Los días pasaban y ninguno de nosotros se encontraba con fuerzas para nada. Goku solamente miraba al vacío y muchas veces lo había encontrado llorando y llamando a Sanzo. Hakkai tampoco había vuelto a sonreír, se limitaba a hacer las tareas de la casa y había cogido una costumbre que, no sé por qué, me hacía sentir muy triste, leer el periódico. Y yo…yo no he salido desde entonces, no puedo salir a la calle sin acordarme de él, no puedo hacer nada sin acordarme de Sanzo. La primera vez después de su muerte que rompí un vaso, me encogí inconscientemente. Me quedé varios segundos con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe de su abanico, hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo que hizo que las lágrimas volviesen a agolparse en mis ojos, me di cuenta de algo muy cruel; Sanzo no me volvería a pegar con el abanico, y eso es algo que aunque nunca lo hubiera creído, comencé a echar de menos, todas aquellas cosas vinieron a mi cabeza, Sanzo no volvería a apuntarme con la pistola ni a fallar aposta, me di cuenta de que cuando se me acabasen los cigarrillos no podría robárselos, ni encender los suyos cuando él olvidara su encendedor. Comencé a pensar si siempre sería así, si siempre estaría tan presente como ahora, si cada pequeña cosa nos lo recordaría, si nuestra vida se había ido con la suya y jamás la recuperaríamos, o si, por el contrario, con el paso de los años pensaremos en él como un recuerdo más para al final olvidarlo. Casi pude notar el golpe del abanico en mi cabeza cuando ese pensamiento vino a mi mente, y una sonrisa se asomó en mi boca. Jamás lo olvidaríamos, Sanzo dejó su huella en nosotros, era un hombre al que difícilmente se le puede olvidar, pero…cuando nosotros ya no podamos recordarlo, cuando nos pase lo mismo que a él ¿quién lo hará? Pudo ser un gran monje, el mejor de todos los tiempos, pero eso a la gente dentro de cien años no le importará, no sabrán realmente quién fue, cómo era, ni si odiaba las noches lluviosas o si le gustaba desayunar un café mientras leía el periódico; no sabrán nada de él, y no les importará, su vida seguirá como siempre, sin saber que tiempo atrás vivió un hombre extraordinario. Esa idea me dejó un vacío por dentro, nadie recordaría a Sanzo una vez que nosotros faltásemos. Y sin querer otra idea surgió en mi mente dejándome muy nervioso. Si a nadie le importará un hombre como Sanzo ¿por qué les iba a importar yo?

Estos pensamientos me han estado corroyendo durante todas estas noches, a la pérdida de Sanzo se unía un desasosiego por el temor al olvido. Me hubiera gustado poder hablar con Sanzo de esto, al fin y al cabo él era un monje y se supone que algo sabría del más allá, de la vida y todo eso. Nunca he mantenido una conversación así con él y para una vez que lo necesitaba, Sanzo no iba a estar para pegarme y decirme que no pensara esas tonterías, y después de que le insistiera, para explicármelo todo. Espero que cuando yo muera, volvamos a estar juntos y por fin pueda preguntarle a Sanzo todo lo que no he podido.

De todas maneras no quería que Sanzo se perdiera en el olvido, y por eso he querido contar esta historia, su final, pero creo que no le haría justicia sólo contar esto, supongo que después tendré que contar otras historias mejores, que reflejen al verdadero Sanzo.

o

o

o

FIN

* * *

**Ejem, lo siento, es lo que se me ocurrió: matar al personaje q más me gusta, angustia existencial, más allá, lo normal que una piensa todos los días, jeje.**

**Dejad vuestas amenazas y gritos en los comentarios, os los contestaré encantada:)**

**Dentro de poco pondré otra historia, esa ya un poquito más alegre y con mis queridos Sanzo y Gojyo dando la lata. **


End file.
